The Consequences of Death
by Kristina Chang
Summary: What would happen to a man if he lost his beloved? What are the stages or consequences after a death? A very depressing series of drabbles that takes a look at what might happen if love was lost.
1. Despair

Disclaimer: Refers to this and all subsequent chapters. Pokemon is not mine, nor do I seek any profit from this piece of writing.

The Consequences of Death  
Kristina Chang  
word count: 156

* * *

Despair

She stood there, moonlight glinting off the water and bathing her in an ethereal glow. The wind sighed and the surface of the pond swayed. She turned her head and I could see the dampness of her fallen tears upon that marble white cheek. I reached out to her but the whirlwind of flame devoured her with one angry bite. I screamed her name, heedless of the tears now running down my own cheeks and ran towards the retreating inferno. It breathed a smoke-choked laugh and cackle as I chased but it was continually out of reach.

In an instant, it was gone and I was awake, panting and sweating in my sheets. Just a dream. It wasn't real.

I reached out to the spot next to me and felt cold air on the sheets and realized, once again, despair.

Yes. It was a dream.

But she was still gone. And I could never save her.

* * *

A/N: It's a little depressing, this entire series of drabbles. They are not in chronological order, but they aren't independent from each other. They are all connected by the same timeline.  
I got inspired when I was reading the Bleach manga. So if you're wondering this overall idea is similar, that's where it's from.  
The characters here are never called by their names. It could really be anyone within the series. However, I had Ash and Misty specifically in mind when I was writing. And references to the female have some of Misty's characteristics.  
Please Read and Review! Much appreciated!

Kristina


	2. Loneliness

The Consequences of Death  
Kristina Chang  
word count: 132

* * *

Loneliness

The floor moaned with every step he took. He gripped the robe tighter to his body as if to ward off the emptiness. The rain outside seemed unending, the pitter-patter of the drops pierced the roof painfully, falling through and striking him through the heart. He trudged to the living room and the couch engulfed him. He eyed the myriad photo frames on the mantle of the fireplace and adorning the bookcases. So many.

So many come and gone. Not a single one stayed. In the end, it had just been himself and his pokemon. And even they had gone eventually.

His eyes landed on a single picture. A girl. No, a woman. He thought she would have stayed forever. But even she, was now gone. He was left behind. Left alone.


	3. Madness

The Consequences of Death  
Kristina Chang  
Word count: 196

* * *

Madness

It was coming. He could feel it. Creeping on the edges of his mind. Blurring the clear clean edges of his soul. He didn't have the will to fight it anymore. She was gone. Everyone was gone. There was no more reason.

It caressed the edge of his sanity. Slowly extending and expanding its grasp to envelop the whole of his existence. He caught the flash of a photo frame. The glint stood out like a beacon in his darkness. It was her.

Flaming red hair and dazzling bright smile. Her memory pushed at it, making it recede slightly, retreating from the blinding color. He reached out for her and his hand closed around dripping cold nothing. It gave a Cheshire smile as if it had a mouth and teeth, and descended upon him like a colorless plague.

It stripped him of his sanity and reason. Logical, illogical. Right, wrong. Happy, sad. Twisting and tearing, it trampled and frolicked through his once-vivid mind and turned it all to pure white snow. Complete, absolute, madness.

Now he sings, in which no one, not even himself, can hear: Snow White, snow bright, will his mind come out tonight?


	4. Rage

The Consequences of Death  
Kristina Chang  
Word count: 202

* * *

Rage

Red. The colors of his vision were Red and Black. Black as the night sky. And Red as her precious spilled life. He saw no shapes or forms, friend or foe. His vision was filled with Red/Black haze. And her.

She was across the room, and the Black and Red was in his way. He needed to get to her. He needed to save her. He needed Her.

He fought and fought and screamed through the haze to reach her. It didn't matter what was between him and her. If it didn't move, he would just keep fighting. He would get her.

He moved through the crowd like oil on water, his determined body handing out punishment on anyone close enough. He reached the attacker and held on subconsciously. His friends tried to pull him off the man, bloody flesh and bones. Once he let go, he turned on them.

Most tried to restrain him, but that didn't last. Some tried to calm him with words, but he no longer heard nor understood.

They pinned him down, but still he strove to buck off his restraint of bodies. Arms outstretched, he reached for her, the only thing within the Red Black haze.


	5. Joy

The Consequences of Death  
Kristina Chang  
Word count: 128

* * *

Joy

She stood at the edge of the cliff. Sunset illuminated her in a red-orange glow. He snapped the picture right as she turned to face him, capturing her face painted with that brilliant white smile.

She beckons to him and he complies. There's nothing he wouldn't do for her. He could never say no to her nor did he ever want to.

She sat with her legs dangling off the cliff as he cradled her from behind. Turning her head back to look up at him, she tells him she loves him.

He holds her tighter and puts his face in her neck, breathing deep the smell of her sea-stained skin.

I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you. You are my joy, my life.

FIN

* * *

A/N: This fic is over. No more. This chapter was meant to be a lightness on all the previous darkness. I'm not sure it came out how I wanted it to be. In my honest opinion, this attempt at light/hope seems to further the tragedy of the former chapters. I'll get back to you on how I feel about this ending...

Kristina


End file.
